Code éternité: message codé en bas de page
by carabas
Summary: je me suis amusée à traduire le message codé en bas de chacune des pages du tome 3
1. Default Chapter

Salut, ceci est le texte codé en bas du tome trois d'Artémis Fowl, je l'ai traduit et j'ai décidé de le mettre en ligne. En dehors des points, la ponctuation est de moi, j'ai rajouté des virgules et des points d'exclamation où cela me semblait nécessaire. Si j'ai fait des fautes au niveau de la traduction ou ailleurs vous pouvez me prévenir en reviewant (en bas à gauche), je changerai mon texte.

Bonne Lecture

^_^

************************************

Un message signé Artémis Fowl crypté.

Mon cher nouvel allié si tu as déchiffré ce code alors tu as une intelligence suffisante pour aider à ma mission. Tu as entendu parler de la famille Fowl et tu imagines cette mission comme illégale ou même dangereuse. Sois en certain ce n'est pas le cas . Il te sera simplement demandé ton aide pour garder mes souvenirs là où ils doivent rester : dans ma tête. Où il y a certaines forces acharnées à me priver de souvenirs pourtant légitimement miens. Où ces forces veulent effacer certains faits de mon cerveau, des faits extrememnts importants et même précieux. Or ces forces sont des fées douées de magie et appelées le Peuple.

On peut aisément deviner tes pensées : ce cher Artémis Fowl a sûrement perdu la tête. Des fées ! Il ne peut imaginer me faire croire ces sottises. Voilà une réaction compréhensible. Il y a deux ans, ma réaction aurait été exactement la même. Mais beaucoup de choses changent en deux ans. Mes yeux ont vu des lutins verts voler de leurs propre ailes. Ils ont vu des nains creuser avec leurs dents des tunnels. Ils ont vu le pouvoir de guérison des elfes et admiré un noble centaure. Ces créatures existent crois-moi. Mais malgré leur pouvoir ces créatures redoutent un terrible danger : les Humains. Nous sommes les seules créatures ayant le pouvoir de détruire leur société souterraine. Notre multitude pourrait même vaincre leur magie. Le Peuple a donc estimé trop dangereux de laisser un jeune humain au courant de leur existence. Bientôt ils effaceront ma mémoire et cette extraordinaire connaissance va disparaître.

Il y a un moyen pour empêcher cela. Un minidisk d'ordinateur a été confié par moi a un nain malfaiteur du nom de Mulch Diggums. Ce minidisk contient toutes mes informations sur les fées. Bien sûr une fois ma mémoire effacée le nain et le minidisk sortiront de mon esprit. Diggums doit me rapporter ce minidisk, mais comment se fier à un vulgaire voyou. Il faut donc me transmettre un message urgent. Ce message est simple, six mots seulement : Artémis Fowl doit trouver Mulch Diggums. Si tu vois un de mes fidèles avec ce livre répète lui ces mots. Le message se répandra tel un virus à travers le monde et parviendra un jour à mes oreilles. Il faudra alors consacrer toutes mes ressources à retrouver le mystérieux Mister Diggums. Une fois récupéré le minidisk me rappellera tous mes souvenirs et cette connaissance me reviendra. Fais cela pour moi etr le jour où le monde sera en mon pouvoir tu seras récompensé. Souviens-toi : Artémis Fowl doit trouver Mulch Diggums.

Ton Nouvel ami Artémis Fowl Deux.

***************************************

Eoin Colfer aurait annoncé la création d'un tome quatre, je vais essayer de mettre en ligne le lien vers son interview dans ma présentation d'ici quelques jours.


	2. réponse

Salut tout le monde, j'ai rajouté cette page, car on me demande souvent comment j'ai traduit le texte, seulement certaine personne oublie de me laisser leur adresse. Alors pour répondre à JenN et aux autres voilà ma technique :

Au début du livre, l'auteur a écris une petite préface qu'il a également écris sous forme codée. J'ai regardé à quoi correspondait chaque lettre, puis j'ai traduit la couverture et les lettres qui manquent (il y en a peu) on peut les deviner en traduisant au fur et à mesure, ce n'est pas compliqué à deviner, les mots se traduisent facilement, mais c'est quand même assez long. J'espère que cela vous aidera, sinon allez sur le site officiel de Eoin Colfer, il donne la signification de chaque lettre pour chaque code. 

Salut.


End file.
